Lucy Williams
Biography Lucy Williams (born 2016 in Cardiff, Wales in UK) is one of the adoptive daughters of Bryce and Petunia Williams. She was born in Cardiff, Wales in UK. Appearance She has orange hair and freckles Personality Family Tree *Father: Bryce Williams (1984-) *Mother: Petunia Williams (née: Cooper) (1992-) *Brothers: Yoshi Williams (2011-), Hugo Williams (2012-), Akim Williams (2014-), Kwang-Sun Williams (2015-), Matt Williams (2017-), John Williams (2024-), Jett Williams (2024-) *Sisters: Satoko Williams (2011-), Ling Williams (2013-), Kim Williams (2015-), Ji-min Williams (2015-), Ania Williams (2018-), Coco Williams (2019-), Josephine Williams (2024-), Lina Williams (2032-) *Nephew: Toshio Williams (2029-) *Aunts: Mandy Cooper-Aoun (1989-), Frankie Cooper-Kummer (1991-), Vicky Cooper-Lanza (1985-), Dana Shultz-Williams ( -) *Uncles: Clemont Anon ( -), Edward Kummer ( -), Cilen Lanza ( -), Grant Williams ( -) *Cousins: D.J. Williams, Diana Cooper, Trey Cooper *Grandmothers: Gabrielle Williams ( -), Sophie Cooper (née: Graham) ( -) *Grandfathers: Clive Williams ( -), Ray Cooper ( -) Relationships Bryce - Petunia - John - Josephine - Jett - Trivia *Her full name is Lucille "Lucy" Beatrice Williams *For Halloween 2028, she was dressed up as a Spanish Señorita *For Halloween 2035, she was dressed up as Lady Gaga *In Christmas 2028, she opened her presents to reveal The Simpsons Season 15 DVD, leopard skin rickshaw messenger bag, satsuma milk bath, a Disney/Pixar's Up Blu-Ray, and a Bath Bomb Trio Basket. And in her stocking, she found an Adele CD, a digital watch, an iPhone and an iPod Touch. *In Christmas 2035, she opened her presents to reveal a Hair Care gift box, Almond spa wax, pink sugar shave cream and solid moisturizer, a bath salt variety bag, a Basin gift box, salt scrub, an Adele CD. And in her stocking, she found a Japanese Cherry Blossom bath bomb, a Lily of the Valley bath bomb, Pikake soap, Almond delight soap, Serenity bath bomb, Almond dehydrator, swim repair shampoo bar and conditioner bar, Sunshine bath salts, a Dolphin Duo soap, Peppermint body butter, Dark Kiss solid perfume, Dead Sea Mud soap, Wild Jasmine bath salts and Hair Food Shampoo bar. *Her favorite movie is Twilight *Her favorite TV show is American Dad *Her favorite color is blue *Her favorite ice cream flavor is vanilla *Her favorite hobbies are bike-riding, gardening, and painting *Her favorite video game is The Simpsons: Tapped Out *Her favorite music artist is Adele *She is made fun for having freckles and orange hair Future Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:People Category:People with Freckles Category:Children Category:Daughters Category:Girls Category:People from UK Category:People from Wales Category:People adopted from UK Category:People adopted from Wales Category:People adopted from Europe Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Children from UK Category:Children from Wales Category:Children adopted from UK Category:Children adopted from Wales Category:Children adopted from Europe Category:Adopted Children Category:Adopted Daughters Category:Girls from UK Category:Girls from Wales Category:Girls adopted from UK Category:Girls adopted from Wales Category:Girls adopted from Europe Category:People born in 2016 Category:People from Colorado Category:Children from Colorado Category:Girls from Colorado Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA